


Forgive Me

by IWantToLearnToWrite



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Incomplete Stories, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Watching, Rape, Sub Harry, Sub Niall, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToLearnToWrite/pseuds/IWantToLearnToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contains all the unfinished works and drabbles that I have made but will no longer continue. I thought I may as well post it since it’s written already.<br/>WARNING: read the tags. this contains noncon and boyxboy smut</p><p>I have decided to stop writing for the 1D fandom since I’m no longer a Directioner. If Zayn can leave, so can I, right?</p><p>It is a farewell/apology/closure to the people reading this account's works. Forgive me for abandoning this but I’ve lacked the motivation to do so. I hope you guys continue to support One Direction. Best of luck :D</p><p>Goodbye,<br/>IMH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Explanation to the Goodbye

For those who don’t know, there are multiple people using this account. That is why we leave different signatures for our comments if you’ve noticed. There is:  
-IMH  
-iamim  
and -theS

We help with each others’ writings or use the account to leave kudos and comments on stories we like.

Like many writers here, we create fanfictions as a way for us to practise composition. Among the three of us, the only Directioner is IMH. Her leaving means that there is no longer a reason for us to write 1D fanfics.

IMH said she had some bad blood with the group after seeing the quality of their performances drop and Zayn leaving with a “fucking bullshit”(her words, not ours) excuse was the last straw. She doesn’t want to write fanfictions anymore and we, the other writers, cannot continue her works since we barely know anything about One Direction. iamim is our main writer but we take our queue from IMH on the characteristics and personality of the band.

If we can we will try to make the last chapter of “How Nouis Happens”.

IMH has asked for your forgiveness and we ask it too. She is only a teenager and our youngest writer so please excuse the behaviour. We hope we didn’t raise too many expectations.

-iamim and -theS  


	2. Taught to be Corrupt(Niall/Louis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would have been Taught to be Corrupt's third chapter if it were continued.

A boy sprints in, happy and excited, named Louis Tomlinson. His light brown hair is sticking to his forehead from the sweat of running. He could have used the buildings lift but opted to sprint the stairs instead. The adrenaline would have made him fidgety in lift anyway. It has been more than two week since he has seen his favourite Irishman. Or is it Irishboy; since he is, not much more than just a, boy. Niall has always been superfluously innocent. It is adorable to an extent but worrying most of the time. Who knows what kind perverts roam around, searching for fleeceable boys to abuse?

“Nialler? You here, love?” Louis calls and is requited with silence.

He sighs. Niall must be shut in his room again. The tyke barely leaves his nook; buried in books or computer games. That’s how his parents operate. They give him everything he wants in the hopes that he wouldn’t notice that they’re barley there. Louis is there, though, and he would do everything he can compensate for the love Niall is deprived off.  

He closes the door behind him and walks to the halls in search of the staircase. The Horan’s live in quite a grand home, a few rooms smaller than the Tomlinson’s, but Louis never saw the purpose of it. The Tomlinsons need an expansive dwelling to accommodate their numerous family members but the Horans barely use theirs. Mr. and Mrs. Horan only return during special occasions and Greg, the eldest son, still resides in Ireland. It seems that the house was only built to ostentate wealth. The only person who lives in it is Niall and the enormous space only causes him grief as it is a reminder that he is alone. That’s probably why he coops up in his room; it misconceives the ginormous empty space to be a bit smaller.

Louis scurries up the stairs to the top floor. The Horans have converted the three top levels of the building into their own personalised penthouse. Most tenants would be prohibited from constructing such a feat but most tenants aren’t the owners as well. Louis skips of the steps of the furbished wooden staircase and idly wonders the triviality of it. It is always clean and adorned with an elegant carpet; a sign the maids maintain it well. Louis would be hypocrite to criticise such expensive taste for his family too is well off and lives in an equal grandeur. But what is the purpose of such upkeep if it is barely used. At least the Tomlinsons actually live in their home.

Louis reaches the uppermost story and heads to the lonely room on the left. It’s Niall’s and the one on the right is the unused master bedroom. Too excited to knock, he enters discourteously to a site he has never expected.  

Niall is on his computer chair, the large backrest hides his form and only a small tussock of hair is visible. Particularly usual but the stunning factor in this incident is the contents of his screens – yes, screens, plural, four in fact. We can’t have an upper class son have an average gaming centre now, can we? – are beyond the vestal images you’d expect.

The left most screen provides a simple Google search.  
Nothing especially seizing there.

The right most is Facebook.  
Typical for a teenage boy.

The one overhead opens up to the Xtube.com category section.  
Also typical for a teenage boy but not of Niall’s standards.

The largest and centre one plays a video of a man penetrating a younger, smaller male.  
Definitely not typical for a teenage boy and definitely not typical for Niall!

Louis wishes to scream, not entirely sure what for but still wishes to do so otherwise. Since when has Niall been watching pornography? Why is it gay porn? Has he been gay all along? All these sudden developments in such a brusque moment is difficult to process. He simply cannot unsnarl his mind.

Louis’ logical answer to the unheralded event: it’s not Niall. Someone else must have entered the room. An unlikely rationalization yet one Louis’ mind could easier process. So he moves forward to see the unfaced, blonde intruder. His steps are silent and careful but his heartbeat is more erratic than when he was striding up the stairs. 

To the side of the chair he goes and turns to see it is Niall. Or is it. He has never seen Niall naked and sweaty; chin up, mouth open, eyes closed; panting, yearning, moaning. He has never seen Niall arch then straighten his back in a euphoric dance; his right hand twitch his nipples while the left nurse his cock with fluidity.

It couldn’t be Niall. The boy has never been as lewd and  voluptuous as this. How could it be him? Maybe it isn’t him. His thoughts of discerning have been silenced with one ravenous call.

“ _Daddy._ ”

Louis broke a cold sweat and uttered “fuck.”

Eyes opened and baby blues gaze into gray ones. Niall weeps and tries to cover his erection with small hands. A pitiful sight befalls Louis and he can’t help but hug Niall. Who cares if the lad is naked? No one should make the sweet, tender, innocent Niall cry.

“Shush now. It’s alright Niall. Don’t cry.” Louis tries not to notice the warmth of Niall’s skin on his fingertips and the orgasmic smell of his sweat. “I’ll get you something to cover up with and we’ll talk. No need to be embarrassed”

Niall smiles up at him and Louis gives his forehead a kiss. Such a lovely being needs taking care off. He takes the comforter from the bed and covers Niall with it.

“How about I go get us some drinks while you put on clothes?”

Niall nods. “Thank you, boo.” He already seemed calmer albeit the drying tears so Louis head for the door to get their refreshments.

 


	3. We're not Girls(Zinourry/Nouis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would have been the summary:  
> The boys tease Niall and Louis about being the girls of the relationship because they’re submissive and effeminate. Niall simply happens to like other blokes but isn’t into effeminization. Louis, being very dominant in fact, proved to them otherwise.
> 
> Or where nouis declares a sex-ban on their boyfriends. They do dirty things (teasing, sex, and whatnot) while the boys just watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that ziam is the hot/masculine ship while nouis is the cute/feminine one. I was also inspired by this - http://karukara.tumblr.com/post/76724320557/my-nouis-fan-art-masterpost  
> It would have been longer with a banana feeding part.

“Ah, fuck!” Niall screams as his prostate is abused by Liam’s massive length.

“C’mon babe.” Zayn  says as he guides Niall’s mouth back onto his cock. Louis is already lapping at his balls so Niall sloppily kisses his cheeks first before sucking Zayn.

This is a typical night with One Direction. After the raging concerts and draining performances, they extinguish all their stress away with prodigious sex. Louis is ridding Harry at the left side of the bed while Niall is being pounded by Liam from behind at the other side. Zayn is leaning on the wall, partially sitting on the headboard, as both bottoms work his prick.

“Like that, Lou. Keep going like that.” Harry commends with a hand on Louis’ ass and the other on his waist, helping him jounce.

“Our pretty little bottoms are so good. Fucking beautiful like this.” Zayn complements, letting Louis’ to take him all this time while Niall sucks on his balls.

“Yeah, the best. Feels so good.” Liam joins the round of approval. His movement has become erratic, a sign that he’s close to finishing. Niall intertwines his fingers with Louis to alert him of this fact. Louis, in turn, rides Harry faster.

The room is filled with loud vociferation of pleasure. They are nearing fruition and the boys, having much experience with each other, do what they can to get the others to cum. Harry jacks off Louis. Niall is now deep throating Zayn.  All of them, moving with more intensity and passion.

Zayn cums first. The sight of Niall and Louis being wrecked before him accompanied with the delectability of their mouths finishes him off. Before Niall could even swallow his seed, Louis grabs his hair and pulls him off. He seizes Niall in a sulphurous kiss, taking some of the bitter substance. They gaze into each other’s eyes as they swallow in synchrony; something they’ve done many times before.

It is another victory for team Nouis because their sultry exhibit causes another boyfriend of theirs to orgasm. Liam tries so dearly to hold for Niall but he couldn’t. He released into the blonde with a growl muffled into the boy’s shoulders. Liam doesn’t stop moving though. He kisses Niall’s back as propitiation that he would continue; moving not as fast but equally steady to coax Niall to cum.

Harry fucks upwards into Louis while wanking him off. Louis meets his thrusts and soon spills all over the boy beneath him. Harry relishes the tightening walls and cums into his bandmate.

Louis notices that Niall is the only one left. The boys know Niall usually orgasms untouched so no one jerks him off. Instead, Louis takes him by the hair again and kisses him with fervour, just the way Niall likes it during sex.

Zayn bends down to whisper in his ear. “Cum for us. Show us how good we make you feel.” On command, Niall releases on the sheets with a cry. His breathe is ragged against Louis’ mouth who is still kissing him.

“Okay lads, let’s sleep.” Liam says after they calm down a bit and he pulls out of Niall. They all took a second to appreciate the view of Niall and Louis kissing. The smacking of lips and movement of saliva is audible.

“Such good cocksluts.” Harry complements as he rubs Louis’ sides. Louis tries to ignore how the boys have been calling them ‘little’ and ‘bottoms’ or even ‘cocksluts’ in a tone that presents them as the submissive ones. He never really liked being seen as the one to be taken care of. He has been quite dominant and the one directing the flow of sex so treating him in a more adult way would be appropriate. He chooses not to voice those thoughts though since it might sour the mood.

They get into position; Zayn in the middle with Niall and Louis at either side. Liam big spoons Niall while Harry is at Louis. They cuddle together and Louis holds Niall’s hand over Zayn’s abdomen.

They all share goodnights and all is well until Liam sleepily utters “Goodnight girls” which Harry and Zayn hum approvingly to. Niall flashes an expression of annoyance which was caught by Louis. They share a look that says ‘we need to talk’ and leave it at that, too tired to delve further into the subject.

Sleep is peaceful but lingering thoughts still remain.

 


	4. Bad Romance, You and I, and G. U. Y.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would have been the prologue to Bad Romance, You and I, and G. U. Y.; a stories posted in my other work Possible Stories.

“You sure you’re fine with us leaving you?” Louis asks for what seems to be the hundredth time.

“I am. As I said before, I am. And no, I won’t mope around. Ya lads go have fun.” Niall is adamant with his reply. It doesn’t matter if they are all in a relationship and he is to be left on the hotel coach, wallowing in misery. They deserve to enjoy their love and he doesn’t want to deprive them of that.

“Alright but if you need us we’ll be a ring away. You’ll call when needed, right?” Louis pesters him with a question he has asked before… again.

Niall releases a hearty laugh as he pushes his friend out the door. “I’ll be fine, always am. ‘m a grown man you know.”

“Yeh, you are. Good night, Ni.” Louis smiles small, albeit warmly, before he rotates to head for the lift.

Niall waits by the threshold for Louis to make his turn and disappear before he shuts the door. He’s always admired that man. Even if he is preoccupied with his girlfriend, he still has the time to check on Niall; unlike the others who left without so much as a goodbye.

As the lock clicks shut, Niall leans back against the cool mahogany door. He releases a sigh. He is alone again and the promise not to mope is soon broken. Many nights have been like this. More so now since everyone but him is in a relationship; even Harry has Taylor Swift.

In every tragic situation, there is a silver lining. They are currently in California to process their new album and its American promotion. Being in the state means Niall is a 20 minute drive away from Demi Lovato; being with Demi means that he wouldn’t feel that much lonely as compared to the usual dejected days.

After their failed attempt at a relationship, Niall found Demi to be a much better friend than lover. She became his confidant and bearer of his secrets. He tells her everything, from the unintended neglect of his friends to his longing for love. She is kind enough to listen to everything without interruption and gives good advice when needed. On the plus side, her hot chocolate is soothing to no compare – just like magic.

Niall, still leaning on the door, takes out his phone to dial a very familiar number. He positions the phone to his ear and the first ring hasn’t even passed when the person on the line answers.

``Hey, Munkey. Wanna come over.`` Demi asks knowingly. This is the fifth time he has called this week and it’s only Tuesday. Demi doesn’t mind though. Being good friend, she is the one that offered Niall to call her every time he feels depressed. She’s aware of Niall’s current needy state and has prepared her companionship to his avail.

He chuckles at the pet names they have for each other. He calls her ‘Honey’ and she calls him ‘Munkey’. It started as a joke but stuck after being used too often. “Always do, don’t I? ‘m alone till morrow mornin. Can I stay there till then?”

``Why, of course. I’d be happy to be the famous Horan’s one night stand.`` she jests with a posh British accent. She hears Niall chortle – so different from his authentic boisterous laugh – and she sighs in return. Light jokes aren’t enough to take Niall out of his foul mood anymore. ``I got tacos from that bar we really like. I could make you some of my famous hot cocoa after dinner and you could tell me all about what’s got you so blue.``

“Thank you. That’d be nice.”

``Sure. See you later, Munkey?``

“Sure, Honey. Half an hour?”

``Okay, see you in half.”

Niall ends the conversation with a beep and set out to fetch his room keys on the coffee table.

Noticing the abandoned atmosphere, he retrieves the keys from the small living room. He gazes around the place, thinking it is such a waste that they even rented it. They leased a suite that contains several bedrooms in it so that, even if the band is under one room number, they have privacy to themselves. He also thinks that it’s sad that his so-called best mates wouldn’t even notice his absence. They’ve been here for 6 days and he has spent 4 of those sleeping at Demi’s house. Even when he returns the next morning wearing the clothes of last night, none of them notice.

With a crestfallen sigh, he opens the door that previously supported his demoralised body. He walks out, travelling the path of familiar solitary.  What has happened to them? When did One Direction become five?

 

~

 

“So, feeling any better?” Demi inquires as they rest in her parlour, each drinking a cup of after dinner hot chocolate. Niall is adorable, having a thick blanket cover his frail body and holding the mug with both hands, while Demi sits on the couch’s arm with her feet on the cushions. She likes this position; Niall leaned on the coach as he faces the table before him and her facing him. It allows her to view him fully and give him complete attention. God knows how Niall needs someone’s attention.

“Always am, after the cocoa.” Niall felt lighter after the drink. He never really understood it but guesses the warmth and sweetness of it and Demi are the cause. “What’s even in this? ‘s like magic?”

The question is rhetorical so Demi didn’t have to reply. She just smiled at him. He appears better, still sulky but mirthful in comparison to his climate before. They continue to drink and savour the silence. Niall would feel chatty after the chocolate is finished so Demi waits till then.

Niall is relaxed with the atmosphere of Demi’s living room. There is something about it that made him feel safe, that made him feel that nothing could harm him whether it be monsters or demons or abandoning friends. Niall settles to the idea that the crème walls and herbal scents of the incense developed the perfect ambiance.

They are halfway through the beverage when Demi suddenly sits up, forehead wrinkled in worry. She would be like this now and then but refused to acknowledge the distressed. Overtime, Niall learned to ignore it and let her be. She would be fine, anyhow, after leaving the room for several minutes. Probably _that time of the month_ Niall figures.

“I’ll be back in a few, ‘kay? Something just needs fixing. Go finish your cocoa.” She instructs hastily albeit magnanimously as she leaves her mug on the table to run out of the room.

Niall nods but she didn’t see because a glance back wasn’t given. Niall is left alone but not lonely. The warm mug is enough company for now.

 

~

 

Twenty minutes have passed and the drink that kept him occupied is consumed. Demi still hasn’t returned. She was never gone for more than five minutes in the previous incidents. Niall, still huddled up in the coach, constricts the duvet closer to his body to find some semblance to the warmth of human contact.

‘Did something happen?’ Niall thinks. It has been far too long. The possibility of an unfortunate incident happening becomes more likely.

He feebly removes his blanket and stands to search for Demi. The probability of a burglar entering the residence is unlikely, given that the house is in a gated community with cameras and patrolling guards, but Niall wants to find her anyway to be safe. The primary reason though is he’s starting to get lonesome but no one needs to hear of that.

Niall walks down the hallway to head for the stairs but a flash of light catches his attention. The luminescence originates from a small door by the side of the staircase. Upon further inspection, the light forms symbols unreadable to him ‘Б ЂЄ’. It seems to head for the basement but what on earth would Demi be doing down there.

A fiery glow once again appears and it’s more captivating than the first ‘∫ ф δψ’, blue sparks with twinkling greens that form into shapes or symbols. It reminds him of fireworks but these don’t appear to be explosive in manner because Niall grabs onto one and it merely passes through his hand. Its movement is odd and unlike anything he’s seen before.

The light is so enticing to mingle with he doesn’t even notice he’s going through the door. Only when he nearly tripped does he acknowledge the stairs. It is made of old stone similar to the walls of the hall. It is ancient yet clean, sign that it is frequented.

“ Ж ф∞ Ю  ” Symbols appear whilst a voice dictates an unintelligible language. The voice is that of Demi’s.

Niall reaches the end of the steps and gasps at the display before him. Demi is surrounded by bright multicoloured flames. For every syllable she utters, the room vibrates and the floating lights strike an antique trunk in front of her. It doesn’t destroy it though. It passes through like how the light goes through Niall’s hand.

It is a dance of luminance. It is majestic and stunning. So aesthetically appealing that Niall has to say “So beautiful, Demi.” as he plays with a bright ball harmlessly penetrating his hand.

“ П Џ θ ζ Д И ” Demi screeches and all the light enters the chest which prompts it to open. She then turns to glare at Niall. “Why are you here?”

Niall’s impressed smile is wiped away. “I-I’m sorry. I thought something happened to you so I went to find you then there’s this light that was at the door and I didn’t know I was even following it and I just saw you here and-“

“Niall! Calm down, it’s fine.” Demi halts his rambling. “I didn’t mean to be rude when I asked you that. I was just surprised. Look, what you just saw might be frightening but-“

“Frightening? Are you kidding? That was awesome, Demi. How did you do that? And what’s with this room.” Niall interrupts this time. Glee is on his face as he gawps around the room. Everything about it is extraordinary, from intricate carvings to the ancient stone walls. It is as though the room has time travelled from the medieval era.

“Don’t worry about it. You won’t...” The words ‘remember it anyway’ didn’t pass her lips. She plans on erasing Niall’s memories of the events that has transpired but when she saw how happy he looked, she can’t perform the spell. She can’t take his happiness from him, not after he has suffered for so long. 

“Won’t what?” Niall asked, still distracted by the flying light over his head.

Demi laughed. He was so sullen but now he’s like an unmindful, happy child. How he use to look; how he is suppose to look. She changed her words. “Won’t bother me anyway. So just stand back and enjoy the show.”

Demi continued her spells and chanting. Niall only got more zealous. He was jumping and grabbing the shinning colours. Demi even cast some photon unicorns his way which made him ask for more “make a whale” “how about a dolphin” “fried chicken and I’ll try to eat it”

Now even Demi was having so much fun. The great Irish giggle of Niall Horan drowned the room and it was contagions. Demi was laughing with him and cast a leprechaun made out of green specks. She made the figure do an Irish jig and Niall danced with it.

They were tired after all the theatrics; panting but still laughing. She asked Niall if he did want some fried chicken since he looked so earnest trying to eat the spell she made. Of course Niall said yes and they walked upstairs, gleeful as they argued where to order their second dinner.

The chest below was forgotten and still unsealed. It secrets were open and ready for anyone’s taking.


	5. I Want You to Remember(Narry/Larry/Zinourry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge Rape of Harry for what was done to him 2 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this won't be totally abandoned as I am the prime writer here. Instead, I will rewrite it as a Thramsay fic(if you don't know about it, it is probably best that way. it's an acquired taste for the gruesome minded.) because it is the ship I'm interested in right now. 
> 
> -theS

Niall opens his eyes to find that he is on the floor and chained to a pipe in, what seems to be, the school’s gym showers. The still damp tiles are wetting his back and sending chills throughout his body. He is disoriented, confused, and frightened.

What had happened? Why is he here? He concentrates to recollect the past events. The last thing he remembers was walking to his car after football practise and then… there was a hooded guy. He placed a cloth on Niall’s face which fatigued him and everything faded to black.

The thought of some psycho kidnapping him made him feel restless. What if this guy kills him? He gathers his strength and pulls his chained wrist above his head. Sadly, it only rattles with noise. The restraints used are thick and heavy. The metal tube it is attached to is bolted to the wall. Tears gather in his eyes as he continues his berserk movements. The echoing of the place only notify him that it is empty and no one can help him.

Niall stops his struggling when he hears a dark slow laugh. There is a figure leaning against the tiled walls. Niall can’t discern who it is but when the person steps closer, Niall curses at him.

“What the hell, Styles!? Did you fucking do this?”

Harry Styles doesn’t respond. He only walks closer and kneels down by Niall’s side. He extends he fingers to caress the blond hair by Niall’s ears. He was gentle but soon became violent when he harshly grabs the hair back so they are staring eye to eye.

“What’s the matter, Nialler? Don’t like it when you’re the one held down?” Unlike his grip, his voice is tender. He even use Niall’s nickname like they were old friends. They are old friends; or should have been.

“Have you gone mad? What ‘re you even talking about?” Niall retorts with little fervour. On top of the pain he’s receiving from the hair pulling, the drug in his system still weakens him. The vitality he usually posses has yet to return.

Harry releases his hair but delivers a loud slap across his cheeks. “Don’t you dare deny it. You remember that day. We both do. It happened here; in this place, on this disgusting floor, two years ago today.”

 

_“Hey, Harry.” Zayn calls the lad, friendly smiles and all._

_“Yeah?” Harry answers with caution. He never really trusted Zayn or anyone in the football team, for that matter. They are bullies. The only person he talks to within that posse is Niall, his childhood friend. Niall speaks highly of them but he knows better since he has seen the cruelty of the popular clique on a personal level; in forms of swirlies and wedgies._

_“Niall’s looking for you, mate. C’mon I’ll take you to him.” Zayn says in an enthusiastic manner._

_“It’s alright. You could just tell me where he is and I’ll go myself.” Harry turns him down nicely. The jocks are never this well-disposed, especially to a geek like him._

_“He’s in the locker room waiting for you.” A voice behind Harry informs. Harry turns around to discover Louis standing behind him, bearing his famous smirk._

_“Thank you. I’ll go now.” Harry hastens away but an arm slings around his neck preventing his leave._

_“Aww, don’t be like that. We’re tryin’ to be nice to you.” It was Liam who spoke and had his limb on Harry’s shoulders._

_Harry think that Liam’s probably right. There’s no harm in letting other help so he allows them with a “Sure, let’s go together.”_

There are vibrations in Niall’s ear due to the impact of the slap. His cheeks sting but he can’t retaliate due to his bounds and drugged body. “Harry, Harry mate, c’mon. It wasn’t my idea. As you said, was two years ago. I thought you’ve forgotten about it.”

“Forgotten about it?!” Harry roared. “How could have I forgotten? You broke me. Ruined, destroyed me! No 14 year old should have experienced any of that. I suffered all because you wanted to fit in.”

 

_Louis enters first, followed by Liam towing Harry. “Niall, you got a visitor.” Louis calls._

_“Gimme a sec. ‘m getting cleaned.”  Niall shouts from the showers._

_As Harry clumsily stumbles in, Zayn prompts him to sit down. He is surprised to see that Danielle and Perrie, Liam and Zayn’s girlfriends, are here. “Um, sorry, but are you allowed in here?” He timidly questions the girls._

_“We’re the captain and the star player’s girls. No one has the balls to throw us out, not even the coach.” Perrie replies and follows with a giggle._

_“Oh.” Harry says dumbly. He still doesn’t understand why though but he goes with it. In this school, the ones with the biggest muscles, not with the biggest brains, are in charge. There’s no point in trying to understand the reasoning of airheads._

_After several awkward moments, Perrie perks up to inquire “Is it true?”_

_Baffled by this, Harry responds with “Is what true?”_

_“That you like dick.” Perrie states bluntly. It wasn’t a question. She knew the answer to that if her maleficent smile had to say anything about it._

_Harry is shaking at this. He is already being bullied for liking math, only heaven knows what they would do to him if they find out he is gay. He was about to declare his departure but Louis sckuches  beside him and places a nonchalant but firm arm around his shoulders._

_“Niall’s is about done so sit tight” Louis cheerfully states._

_True to the words, Niall comes out from the showers with nothing but a towel hanging on his waist. He is shocked with the presence in the locker room. It’s given that the girls were there as they usually were after practise but why is Harry with them as well._

_“Niall! Finally.” Louis chirps. “We’ve invited Harry here for a chat.”_

_“About what?” Niall asks with a wavering voice. He could feel it in his bones that nothing good will come of this._

_“We had an interesting conversation yesterday about this lad here.” Louis says as he shakes Harry a bit. “and I want you to tell the others about it.”_

“I never wanted that to happen. I didn’t even know they would do that. You have to believe me.” Niall pleaded.  Every passing second doubles his fears.  The usually cool and composed Harry is agitated. Niall doesn’t know what he is capable off.

“You know what hurt the most, Niall?” Harry asks, his calm demeanour ostensibly returning. “You want to know? How about you ask me. Ask me, Niall.”

Niall wouldn’t speak. The darkness in Harry’s eyes is hypnotising and frightening. He doesn’t know if he should ask, realising that Harry is indifferent to his words, so he keeps silent.

Once again, Niall is slapped. He should have asked.

 “I said ask me-“ Harry squeezes Nialls’ jaw. “-what hurt-“ He raises Niall’s head a few inches from the floor. “-the most.”

A single tear sheds from Niall’s eye. The abuse is taking a toll on his physical and psychological well-being. “What hurt you the most, Harry?”

As the tear fell from his cheek, Harry’s thumb clutching a side of Niall’s face captures it. He releases his grip as he sweeps his thumb to take the liquid. Harry studies the tear for a while then smiles and he sucks it on his thumb. All events are intensified because Niall could hear the squelching of saliva as Harry pulls out his finger.

Harry leans forward. His mouth is mere centimetres from Niall’s ear as he whispers “What hurt me the most is that I told you I love you,” His voice is so weak and pain-laden, grieving for what could have been. “and you pretended that I didn’t exist.”

 

_“What?” Niall is dumbfounded. He expected that he would dress up after a shower not this messed up gathering._

_“I said tell us what you told me yesterday. Tell us the fun fact Harry hides from everyone.” Louis repeats. His smile is supporting but there is an ever-present hostility saved for those who do not comply with his wishes._

_Niall head is faced down and sideways. He doesn’t want to look at anyone in front of him; the expecting jocks, the giggling girls, nor the betrayed expression of Harry. Zayn appears next to him and gives him a side-hug. “It’s alright, Ni. We’re your friends, not him. Just go with it, okay? If you do this then we’ll trust you and you’ll be officially part of the group.”_

_Niall gives him a small smile and a curt nod. He faces forward but still cannot look at Harry. “Harry said he’s gay.”_

_There is round of chuckles and a “What a poove!” from Liam. Harry had enough of the humiliation so he stood up to exit but Louis stops him with the arm still around his shoulder._

_“and?” Louis beckons Niall to continue. He didn’t think that he would have to say that too but if Louis ordered it then he has to do it. He’s going to be one of them after all._

_“Harry also said he loves me.” Niall quickly splutters, hoping that by uttering it faster the guilt will wither sooner as well._

_They all laughed save for Niall and Harry who were looking at each other, deaf to the racket. Harry has tears brimming on eyes and appears to have lost hope in life. Niall grips the towel on his waist, trying to take hold of something – anything – just to give him the illusion that he could still fix this mess._

_Niall moves to his locker to retrieve his clothes. He desperately wants to leave but Louis isn’t done yet. “Do you know what we do with shirt-lifters?” Louis asks Harry, his mouth being tickled by the curls. “We make them understand what it means to be one.”_

_With that statement, Harry is being dragged into the showers Niall came out off merely minutes ago. Harry flailed but Liam and Louis’ hold on him were to constricting. He screamed “Niall! Help me, stop them.” but no aid came. Niall is too frozen to act. He couldn’t comprehend what is happening. One moment they were talking and in the next Harry is being vehemently half-carried into the showers._

“Oh, god. I remember every detail of that day.” Harry stands tall, the lying Niall between his feet. He raises his head and closes his eyes to hold back the tears. “The mockery, the pain, the betrayal. You were my only friend, did you know? And you humiliated me and let those bastards ruin me.”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I truly am.” Niall tries to rationalise with Harry but he has yet to look down. “but everything turned out for the best, right?”

“What?” Harry looks down, his anger slowly resurfacing.

Niall knows he’s about to be slapped again so he emphasises.  “after that, they never bullied you again. You even became popular and everyone lov –“

Niall was slapped again.

“I became popular because this school is filled with morons. After what you and your friends did to me, I felt dead inside. I barely spoke, I didn’t even eat anymore, I just stopped caring. And everyone thought I was being a rebel and cool.” Harry sneered, his heated breath fans over Niall’s face. “Everyone’s a fucking git. Just ‘cause I grew taller and became anti-social, now I’m some heartthrob bad boy? I became an arsehole towards everyone, everyone!, and they adored me for it. Bunch of shitheads, the lot of yous. Who would have thought the secret to be successful in high school is to be an absolute cunt, huh?”

Niall really is in tears at this point. The drops are flowing down his temple and moistening his partially wet hair. He never knew that he caused Harry so much pain. After the incident, they barely spoke; partly because Harry avoided him and partly because he couldn’t summon the courage to apologize. He thought that, like himself, Harry chose to forget everything. They were both doing very well after all. “Didn’t know, Harry. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. If I knew, if I just knew then I would have done something; apologized sooner. You never acted like you hated us. I really thought you would get us back but you didn’t. I thought that you’ve forgotten about it.”

Harry laughs cordially. He stands up and walks out of the showers then returns within a few moments carrying a small bag. He lays the pouch beside Niall as he kneels. “Who said I didn’t take revenge? Impunity isn’t worthy of you people.”

“What- what do you mean ‘you people’? What did you do?  what is-is that?” Niall stutters. He is even more frightened now that Harry has a bag containing unknown objects.

Harry chuckles, finding the entire predicament amusing. Who would have thought that the abused would one day become the abuser? “You ask a lot, which do I answer first?” Harry states as he takes a blister pack from the sack. The foil packaging crackles as he extracts a tablet from it.

“That, what’s that?” Niall stares at the diamond-shaped blue pill.

“This? Don’t worry about this one. It’s for me. It’ll make the fun last longer.” Harry swallows the tablet then reaches for the pouch again. He takes out a small glass bottle. It is darkly tainted with no label covering it, having its nature remain unknown. “This, on the other hand, is for you.”

Niall’s immediate response is to seal his lips. Harry laughs again. He appears genuinely happy. “Like old times, Niall. You always knew how to make me smile.” Harry ruffles his hair like he’s a kid who dropped his ice cream.  “This isn’t drunk, so silly.” He extracts another object from the bag which has Niall fighting to be free again because, out of all the items revealed, he knows what this one is.

“Oh god, are you going to? Don’t, please. Don’t,” Niall begs whilst staring at the bottle of lubricant Harry is holding. Harry hasn’t disclosed any of his plans yet but Niall has pretty accurate idea of what will transpire. What has been done to Harry will be done to him now. “Harry, please don’t this. We could still be friends. I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you. I promise. Just please let me go. Dear god, Harry. Don’t.”

“Don’t what? Don’t use lube? Believe me Niall; it’ll hurt like a bitch if we don’t.” Harry knew what Niall meant by the ‘don’t’ but he couldn’t resist to mock him. He then proceeded to remove Niall’s shorts and boxers, pulling them over his trainers. Niall tried to kick to prevent the unclothing but his legs are still otiose.

 

  _Niall watches obtusely as his best friend is being manhandled in front of him. He feels helpless. All he could do is hold onto his towel._

_“Help! Someone help! NIALL!” Harry screams and thrashes. They’ve beaten him up before but he senses this won’t wreak the same damage. Liam punches him in the stomach which silences and brings him to tears._

_“Shut up, will you? No one will help you, no cares about you.” Louis affronts. They harshly remove Harry’s clothes. No time is wasted on the buttons as the shirt is ripped open. Zayn is on his pants, pulling it forcibly and ruining the belt. Harry wails at pain because Zayn’s nails scald his skin as he divests._

_Harry curls into himself in shame of being half naked. “Don’t be such a prude. We know you’ll like this.” Zayn states. Louis rips Harry’s underwear but the abused boy refuses to relinquish the destroyed cloth, using it to cover his genitals._

_“For crying out loud, some hold him down.” Louis orders. Liam follows by seizing Harry by the hair and throwing him down on his back. Zayn restrains his legs and while Liam on his arms. He lays there, all bare and exposed. Never has he been more vulnerable in his life._

_Louis takes what remain of his clothes with a scratch and what remains of his dignity with an insult. “You’re so pathetic. It’s obvious you wanna prick in you so be proud we’re willing to give it.”_

Niall chills as the curvature of his buttocks rest on the cold tiles. His shoes and socks are still worn and Harry is knelt between his open legs. His flaccid cock rests on his hip for full view. Harry plays with it, palming it in circles then holds it in his hand. He pumps it lazy several times as he casually says “Haven’t seen this fellow in a long time.”

Niall response is to move his hips side to side. “Don’t touch it!”

“You’re right, mate. I didn’t come here for that, it’s just a bonus. What I am here for is-“ Harry separates Niall’s legs by raising one to part his rump. “this.”

With Niall’s left leg elevated, Harry could see his untouched hole. He takes hold of the other leg to lift Niall’s lower body closer to his face. He leans forward and takes a whiff right on Niall’s perineum.  “Smells so good. I love how hygienic you are. You’d never miss a shower after practise, do you? So perfect to be a fuck slave.”

Niall lays there, all bare and exposed. Never has he been more vulnerable in his life. His lower half is raised from the ground and has another man basking in the scent of his nether regions, even kissing his ass and thighs. A stifled “Harry” escapes his lips when a warm and wet tongue laps at his anus. Niall surprised beyond compare. He never thought it possible for a tongue to lick that part of the body but Harry proves it otherwise. Harry is very adamant in this undertaking. He is so eager to get a taste of Niall, alternating kitten licks and long strides. He prods his tongue in Niall’s hole but it clenches in resistance. He urges further but the ring of muscle is obstinate to allow entrance. “Harry, don’t do that. It’s wrong. You’re not supposed to lick that.”

As a response, Harry bites his thighs then abruptly flings Niall, resulting him to scream in pain at the sting of the chomp and impact of the fall. “Aren’t you high and mighty, proclaiming what’s wrong and right.”

 

_“So, do I get first try?” Louis inquires but the question is rhetorical because he has positioned himself below Harry’s bum and gestures for Liam and Zayn to hold his limbs.  Each boy takes one arm and kneels on it. They take Harry’s knees and squeeze it towards his chest._

_Niall watches Harry bum is projected out for easier access. During this moment, Harry is no longer a person but an object to use. It scandalised Niall to think that people could have such power over others; taking their humanity and deeming them as mere sexual objects._

_Louis unzips his jeans and releases his already erect penis. He kneels below Harry’s bottom and lays his shaft at the rim. There are no kind words or soothing gestures. This is not an act of love, not even close to an act of intimacy. This is about power, lust, and humiliation._

_Smiling at his friends, Louis swiftly penetrates without remorse and apprehension._

“Gobshite, that hurts.” Niall cursed. Due to the pain, he momentarily forgot his situation and gained unreasonable confidence to talk back. “Let me go, shitstabber!”

Harry, lost of all humour and faux friendliness, spreads Niall’s legs. “I was going to let you enjoy it but if you insist on being a bitch then you may as well be fucked as one.”

Niall is alarmed. If Harry was being considerate to him then, with the smacking and mocking, then what is he when he unfeignedly wishes to be violent? There is a sound of a bottle cap opening and then Harry is covering his fingers in lube. Niall predicts what’s to come and closes his legs by bending and keeping them together but are only reopened by Harry’s heavy hand. He pushes the thigh down and it echoes as it meets the tiles. Niall would gasp at the unfolding but he gasps for he feels the cool gel near his hole. The finger doesn’t touch but it is there, bearing the promise of intrusion.

Niall closes his eyes and on his lips is mantra of ‘this isn’t happening, it’s not real’. He assures himself that this is all a dream or if it isn’t then he could pretend that it is. He would leave here unscathed and without memory. It is all a dream. Just like before. It will all be forgotten. Just like before.

Tears escape his shut lids. He is now borderline hysterical. His body shakes from the tension and his breath is choked from the unswallowed saliva brought on by his chant. He is doing everything he can to detach himself from this. He repeats his mantra continuously in hopes that if said enough then it would come true. The finger below him moves in circles thus he tries to convince himself more that this is a mere delusion.

“Babe, don’t close your eyes.” Harry’s coos, his voice soothing. Niall doesn’t listen and focuses on his recitation. By know he could recognise the deceptive tone. Harry huffs. It didn’t sound annoyed but disappointed. “Shit, Niall. I was only trying to scare you. Never think you’d lose it like this.”

Niall stops his hysterics but kept his eyes closed. Harry mentioning that this is a prank stops his chant; a sign that he’s listening to Harry.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it would get this far, just wanted you frightened. I’d untie you now, ‘kay? We’re even now.”  Harry offers. Niall is sceptical but when he feels Harry’s body warmth on top of him and the sound of his chains being rattled, he opens his eyes. He expects that Harry is unlocking his restraints but reality is too much of a bitch to give you what you’d want.

What he sees is Harry’s green eyes and boyish grin. His one hand is on the chains without holding the lock and the other is still positioned between Niall’s legs. Smiling at his friend, Harry swiftly penetrates without remorse and apprehension.

 

_“Tight little pouf, aren’t you.” Louis says as he settles balls deep within Harry. The initial intrusion is mordant, pain so different and pressure like no other. The torture tauten his insides as if he’s being torn in twain. Harry’s veins protrude on his neck. His mouth is agape but the scream is trapped within him, the air has been evicted from his lungs at the pain so no more is speared for the cry._

_Niall stand by the opening of the showers unsure of the horror he is witnessing. He doesn’t know what to do so he does as he always has, he runs._

_He takes a few steps back then turns around to sprint away but hand on his elbow forbids him._

_“Don’t leave. You’re a part of this, okay? We’re friends now so stay.” Danielle, the owner of the preventive hand and voice, jubilantly assures him. She pulls him into the tiled room and leaves him by the corner with her blocking the exit._

 

“I know you well enough, Nialler. I know what you’re doing and I won’t allow it. No, you’ll stay here. You’ll feel everything. No denying, no pretending it’s a dream, no forgetting.” He twists his hand and Niall gnashes his teeth together. The initial intrusion is mordant, pain so different and pressure like no other. The torture tauten his insides as if he’s being torn in twain. “I guess youre right about me being a shitstabber”

Finger pumping and Niall recedes into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll upload the rest as soon as we can. There's only a couple left but IMH is still sensitive right now due to the news of One Directions unfortunate disassembly.
> 
> -iamim


	6. (Zinourry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a story where the boys have a relationship without Niall then they include him but don’t appreciate him then lose him and Niall becomes a drunkard and they try to win him back. 
> 
> It was suppose to be multi chaptered but all i got are chapter parts.

It starts with simple touches; one boy leans on the other longer than usual or someone sleeps on another boy’s thighs. Then caresses appear; finger combing each other’s hair, slow grazes to the face, hugs that are positioned lower than usual. Then the affection is noticeable; handholding, butterfly kisses, whispers that are too close to be platonic. Then it’s just downright obvious; groping, petting, fondling, snogging!

Niall Horan, one fifth of One Direction, is nowhere near homophobic but he does get uncomfortable when it is his own band mates being more than band mates in front of him, especially if it is four of them together.

Every time the band is left alone, debauchery ensues. Niall does his best to ignore it but who can when they’re basically dry humping one another. Like the situation now. Niall is playing FIFA with Louis. Niall sits on the floor and Louis sits on Liam who sits on the floor. That is no way for friends to act! What’s worse is the Zayn and Harry are spooning on the couch and Niall is pretty sure Harry’s hand is in Zayn’s pants.

But they all act like there is nothing wrong so Niall does too. He just wishes they would have told him. Maybe they didn’t because they were ashamed and were trying to gauge his reaction. Maybe they thought it wasn’t important enough to tell him. Maybe they thought Niall wasn’t important enough to tell to.

The very thought causes Niall to tear up. He pauses the game and runs to the hotel bathroom with the words “gotta wee”.

In the bathroom, Niall is chin up and taking deep breathes to will the tears back into his sockets. He shouldn’t be like this. He loves his mates and should be happy for them but the thought of being ignored cripples his heart. They could have at least told him; talked to him and explained how it works; let him come along their dates; be touchy with him too; even asked him to join.

“What the hell?” Niall says exasperated. Where did that thought come from? He has never had gay thought but now he just considered being in a relationship with four other guys. All this stashed emotion has tangled him brain up. He needs a breather.

When he enters the room again, he doesn’t reach for the game controller but his phone and room key. Louis looks up. “You leaving, mate? Game’s not done.”

“Feel a bit dizzy, need some fresh air.” Before Liam or Zayn could offer to join him, he’s already out the door.

 

~

 

Niall has loved his boyfriends even before they started this unorthodox five-way relationship. He loves them to pieces but it seems as though they don’t reciprocate it on the same level.

Niall feels exploited and sexualised. The mere moment he is gratified with the attention of a lover is when they are having sex. Is it wrong to want more? Is it wrong to want to be loved outside the bedroom? Is it wrong to want to be kissed in a chaste way with clothes on or cuddled that is not post-coital?

What hurts Niall the most is that he is the only one excluded from the fluff. He sees it when Louis kisses Harry after he cooked a meal or when Liam would card through Zayn’s hair as he sleeps on the sofa. He sees it and he envies it.

The boys don’t ignore him nor are they abusive but in private quarters, they would prefer the company of each other; languid kisses, holding hands, and whatnot. Niall is treated more as a friend than a boyfriend. They would play games and have a pint or two(or five or eight in Niall’s case due to the love deficiency)but when it came to sweet kisses and gentle caresses, he was given non.

The time came when he did something he thought he would never do in a million years. He became an avid reader of One Direction slash fanfiction. He always thought that these stories were stupid and pointless to read because ‘here he is’ living the life people only dream about existing but these stories offer him more love than what his so-called-boyfriends can.

He became addicted to it. So much in fact that he starts opting to read it than accepting his boyfriends’ sexual advances. At least in the stories he is loved and when reading smut, he doesn’t feel like an overused whore unlike when he actually has sex.

There would be stories about them having dates or picnics in the garden. There are alternative universe stories of one them being pregnant or the five of them getting married. Niall especially liked how the authors would write so sweetly about the boys and about him. They describes such an unattainable love yet made possible by five crazy lads. Tears would often gather in his eyes as he reads the affection they conjure yet could not have. Smiles and giggles would also happen when the works were funny or depicted them eerily accurate.

There was one example of when a story was about Harry’s eating habits and Niall laughed loudly at the spot on character. He was minding his own business when he was fazed by Louis’ harsh tone “What are you laughing about?”

Niall is surprised. It sounded accusing and violative. Louis’ sass was never like this towards him. “Nothing.”

“Well it has to be something since you’d rather read that then come join your _boyfriends.”_ Louis says from the other couch. A couch for four people that they’ve happily filled without Niall.  

How dare he? How fucking dare he? After so long of not caring for him, not noticing him, he suddenly has the audacity to question the one thing that brings Niall love and happiness. Screw them. “Yes, I rather would. So I’ll go to my room and enjoy my reading rather than be disturbed by you.”

 

~

 

Niall saw how the boys look at him, filled with longing and lust. It has been long since their five way relationship has decayed yet the boys still chase after him. They want him to come back to them but why should he? Niall has never felt more alive. Drinking and partying has given him the adrenaline his former lovers can’t. Of course the boys think that his drinking has gone out of hand and practically locks him in with them but it’s not difficult to trick them out of his restraints.

All he has to do is talk about their past relationship. Remind them of the ones amazing sex they’ve had. He’d caress himself with every utter and moan as he tells the stories. They would all imagine and watch attentively. When they’re all railed up, Niall would stand and exit the room saying he was tired and wish to sleep. The boys though are far from tired fuelled with sexual energy. They would do their best not to disturb Niall as they have sex. They’ve tried to include Niall before but he rejected. The relationship has stalled. There is no point in trying to revive it he said.

So when Niall hears them moaning and crying out, he slips out the door and into the path headed for the nearest bar.

Niall grimaced at the thought of cruelly manipulating his friends but regained his determination otherwise. The boys got the sex they craved and he would finally get the drink he needed. It’s a happy ending to a tragically long night.

 

 

1 Irish drunk, 2 bottles, 3 a.m., and 4 substantially angry boys are to be found in a pub not far from their flat.

Niall is on a small table a bottle of Guinness on it; the other he still held. For a moment Niall contemplated about continuing with the drink but he knew it would enrage them even more. Then again, they are already furious and would shorten his already suffocating leash so this might be the last sip of alcohol he could taste.

He raised the bottle to his lip and gulped down its contents. The boys ran to him but before Liam could remove the glass, all that remained was foam.

“Fucking shit!” Liam yelled when he noticed the bottle in hand was empty. He was angry. So angry, in fact, that he threw the bottle across the room and it fragmented into pieces. Niall sobered up a bit at the rampage. Liam could be verbally harsh when angry but when he acted physically violent then that meant someone crossed the line and that means Liam might too.

“You manipulative prick!” Liam vitrioled, his muscular arms grabbing Niall by the collar. “You planned this didn’t you?! I can’t believe you used our relationship to get a drink.”

Liam hated when people were cruel. What Niall did was probably one the cruellest acts ever done to him. His love for his boyfriends was used against him and for what? Just for a pint. He was about to curse at Niall more but the words was caught in his throat when Niall started lapping his wrist.

Niall, his lips still attached to the hand, looks up at Liam. “Sorry, daddy. Didn’t mean to be bad. Was just thirsty.”

Liam was dumbfounded and so were all the boys. They knew Niall was a horny drunk but they haven’t seen him as such in quite a long time. He appears so sweet and innocent but still had the air of sex around him.

“I’m thirsty, daddy, but for something else. I’m thirsty for you. Will you fill me up? Fill me up daddy with your co-“

“Let me get the check.” Zayn interjects before anyone could hear Niall’s vulgarity run on. Good thing that the place is void but them. He walks up to the barkeep behind the counter.  The man isn’t fazed from the rowdy scene, probably too habituated to such already. “How much, sir?”

“For the broken bottle and a dozen Guinness? Gimme two seconds to list it down.”

Update: 1 Horny Irish drunk, 12 bottles, 3:15 a.m., and 4 exceedingly angry boys are to be found in a pub not far from their flat.

Even the typically composed Zayn visibly seethed at that. Not at Niall but at himself. The first time they’ve left him alone and it cost them twelve iniquitous lagers. They allowed him to further destroy himself when they are suppose to be healing him.

 

 

The aura in car as they ride home is awkward to say the least. Even the radio blasting a song no one cares for could not drown out the soliciting mewls of one ruttish adolescent.

“Zaynie, please. I’ll be good just let me suck you. I still remember how to do it, know all you sweet spots.”

No response from the others. Self control is low at the moment and it’s not only Niall. Liam and Harry pretend they can hear any of the commotion at the back whilst Zayn and Louis try their best to restrain Niall between them. Zayn, although beside Niall, has the boy nearly on his lap. He has his arms around him, restricting from the bicep. Louis holds Niall’s hand and places it on the boy’s legs. He’s been extremely touchy lately so pardon the kidnap-like situation.

“Oh Louis, don’t hold me down yet. We’re still clothed.”

Louis intensifies his grip. He didn’t want to hurt Niall. He just wanted him to shut up. Unfortunately, the manoeuvre had the opposite effect. Niall moaned, lewd and loud.

 “Just like before, huh, Loubear? Hold me down while Zi fucks me. You’d take turns with me, remember? C’mon, I’m sure I can take both your cocks in me again. You’ll stretch me out so good.”

Louis does remember. Of course, he does. That threeway with Niall and Zayn, Niall and Harry, Niall and Liam, Niall and Liam and Harry and Zayn. That time when they were all still together and he didn’t screw up the relationship. He wanted to so badly accept Niall’s offer but doing it while he’s intoxicated could only shrivel the chances of repairing their relationship.

“I guess you don’t remember huh? I remember it like it was yesterday.” Niall tilts up and lick his lips. Louis tries to ignore it. He knows it’s a trap and he can’t be ensnared. “We’re fucking on the floor of some dirty bar’s bathroom. I’d suck you off while riding Zayn. I remember how hot his chest feels and the eagle tattoo on it would move.”

Louis looks confused. He doesn’t remember the scene and Zayn has no such tattoo.

“Oops, my mistake. That did happen yesterday and it wasn’t you two. It was some random guys I’ve met. The one with the eagle was amazing.” Niall suddenly turned to Zayn, his face full of malice and challenge. Louis had mistaken, the trap was not for him but for Zayn. “He would squeeze my hips and sides till it marked. Don’t worry. I got him back. I bit and sucked his chest several times to make sure it marked. I just loving the way tattoos feel on my tongue. It’s like reading Braille. I get to know these men in the most intimate way possible. I guess you could say I know them more than I know you. They may as well own me.”

Zayn was very possessive and Niall knew this. Zayn would fuck him right here right now if it meant it would show even the slightest but of possession but before anything can happen. Louis yelled. “STOP THE CAR!”

Liam hit the brakes which shook them. “Harry, change seats with Zayn. He can’t control himself any longer.”


End file.
